Snape & Lily: Forgiveness
by nitenel
Summary: When Snape dies he goes to some form of an afterlife.  There, he meets people from his past but he only desires to see one.  Not Snape/Lily


As Nagini's fangs closed down on his neck, Severus Snape was surprised to say the least. One second the Dark Lord was telling him that his wand wasn't working and the next Nagini was attacking him.

"I regret it*," the Dark Lord said coldly, in a tone, which made one believe that he wasn't sorry. He left the room, his cloak billowing behind him. Nagini hissed at Severus and slithered after him.

Suddenly, Potter came scurrying out of an alcove with Weasley and Granger. Shocked, he tried to speak, to tell Potter the truth but is mouth failed him

As Potter gazed down at him, little pity in his eyes, Severus gained some hidden reserve of strength and put his wand to his temple, pulling memories out of it. He grabbed Potter's robe and choked out, "Look… At… Me…*"

Looking into Potter's eyes, so like Lily's, his head fell to the ground and it all went black. He was dead.

With a shock like lightning, Severus awakened. He jumped up with his wand in his hand. What dark magic was this? He had died.

"You're are dead. Don't worry," a highly amused voice said behind him.

With a curse, Severus spun around and pointed his wand at the speaker. Albus Dumbledore raised one of his eyebrows. "And I'm dead too."

"Where am I?" Severus asked as he lowered his wand.

"In a limbo world," Dumbledore replied, "You can go back or move on."

"No riddles, Albus," growled Severus.

"You can go back as a ghost or you can go on… Heaven, you might call it," answered Dumbledore.

"I'm going back," said Severus said determinedly, "I need to see this through."

"There might be a problem with that," muttered Dumbledore, "Look."

He pointed a hand, which was cured and healthy, at pensive on a tree stump. Severus walked over to it and looked in. He gasped when he saw the image in it.

Potter was standing in front of the Dark Lord. The latter raised his wand and pointed it at Potter. There was a flash of green light and both Potter and the Dark Lord fell to the ground.

"I must go," murmured Dumbledore.

"How can you be so calm?" spat Severus, "Potter just died. Yes the Dark Lord can finally be killed. But Potter is dead! The only thing that I fought for is dead!"

"He's not dead. That's why I must go," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "Don't worry. Someone will come for you."

Severus spluttered for breath. Dumbledore smiled slightly as he started walking away. As he disappeared into the distance, Severus became aware of a person behind him.

He spun around again and pointed his wand at a red haired witch. He dropped his wand and opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Hello Severus," Lily Potter said softly, her eyes unreadable.

"Li – Lily?" Severus choked out.

"It's me," she said wryly.

"But – but how? Why am I here? Off all places shouldn't I be in Hell?" Severus asked.

"You tried to stop the Dark Lord, Severus. That counts for everything," Lily answered.

"But what about… what about… you and James?" worried Severus.

"Do you want to go to Hell, Severus? That could be arranged," snapped Lily.

"No, no… Of course not… I'm just trying to understand," assured Severus.

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry. Come, walk with me."

She turned around and started to walk into the mist. Severus followed her into the mist. They were surrounded by white mist until they came out into a large grassy field dotted with cottages.

"Where are we?" Severus exclaimed.

"Home. If you stay." Lily answered, "Come, keep walking."

Severus hurried up and caught up with her. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Lily paused briefly to survey him, her face unreadable, before continuing to walk swiftly away. Severus followed her, mumbling under his breath.

Finally, she stopped at a small cottage near a small pond. She pointed wordlessly at the door. Curious, he opened the door.

Inside, it was exactly like his office at Hogwarts. Tears filled his eyes. Lily walked in and he quickly wiped his eyes. "It's yours."

Without another word, she headed for the door. Severus reached out and grabbed her arm. "Why won't you listen to me?"

Lily wrenched her arm out of his grip and snarled, "I'm sorry if you were responsible for the death of me and my husband and responsible for my son having to be an orphan."

"I'm sorry," insisted Severus.

Lily's face softened momentarily. "Not yet, Severus," she said softly before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Severus stared at the closed door and collapsed on the ground, not caring that there was a brand new bed next to him.

Author's Note: Don't you just love angst?

I know… No actual forgiveness. I've read fanfics where Lily and Severus forgive each other right away. I'm like, "No way!"

So yeahhh…. A continuation will be posted in the next few weeks… The next chap may or may not be the continuation.

Liking this so far? Review…


End file.
